mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Yuffie
Yuffie is a character from Final Fantasy VII. She travels with Leon, whom she often refers to by his real name, Squall - this usually causes annoyance on Leon's part. She sometimes refers to herself as the "Great Ninja Yuffie", wielding a large fuma shuriken as her weapon. Yuffie is sixteen years old at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and seventeen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II Story Before Kingdom Hearts Yuffie lived in Radiant Garden along with Aerith, Leon, and Cid. Maleficent took over her world with the Heartless nine years before the events of Kingdom Hearts and since then she has lived in Traverse Town with her old friends. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Yuffie appears shortly after Sora's battle with Leon and drags the two of them back to the motel. When Sora wakes up in the motel he mistakes Yuffie for being Kairi as he is still only semi-conscious and refers to her as such, leading Yuffie to remark that Leon "might've overdone it". Yuffie does not play a significant role in the story, but she, along with Leon, was the one who told Sora about the keyblade while inside the Traverse Town motel. Later on after Sora, Donald, and Goofy has but an end to Maleficent and her councils of villains, Yuffie along with Leon, Aerith, and Cid finally returns back to their home world. In the fight cups at Olympus Coliseum, Yuffie is fought numerous times by herself and alongside Leon. She fights primarily by throwing small shuriken and swinging her larger one as a weapon, but she is also able to recover lost health if she is not interrupted. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Inside Castle Oblivion a Yuffie based on Sora's memories of her appears. She doesn't remember Sora, but Sora's heart makes her remember, which she classes as strange yet convenient. She is later confused by Sora's statement that their town exist within a castle. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Yuffie is featured more prominently in this game than the previous two, appearing in her Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children attire. She is the first person to meet Sora as his party enters Hollow Bastion and leads them to Merlin's house. There, she introduces the familiar friends from Traverse Town and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (the latter of which she is a member of). She explains about the town's defense system to Sora, Donald and Goofy and, later on in the game, fights alongside Sora in the Ravine Trail during the invasion of Hollow Bastion. Once she and Sora clear the area of enemies, she leaves to assist Leon and the others. As in Kingdom Hearts, she is available to fight in the tournament cups in the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' After Data-Sora collects every Ending Card in Castle Oblivion, Data-Roxas allows him to open the final door and learn the truth behind the hurt. Right as Data-Sora moves to open the door, illusions of Leon and Yuffie appear to congratulate him for keeping Traverse Town safe, explaining that something urgent came up that they had to deal with. They express a wish to someday work alongside him, and give him a Debug Device: Y and a Heat Sink Belt before departing. Personality Yuffie is hyperactive, but tires out easily due to her high energy and quick movement. She is hard-working and determined, set on repairing her home of Radiant Garden and aiding Sora in his campaign against the Heartless and other foes. During the ending sequence, she tries to hand an ice cream cone to Cid but is interrupted by the Gullwings. She is usually friendly, cheerful and mischievous. She is, however, lacking the original's signature traits of sneakiness and selfishness. Origin Yuffie Kisaragi originally debuted in Final Fantasy VII as one of the two secret characters that could be recruited to the party if certain conditions were met, though she later on joins the main cast in the Compilation. A ninja born in the western continent, Wutai, Yuffie loves her life hunting Materia, having developed an obsession with it early in her childhood. Gallery Yuffie_(Art).png|Yuffie Kingdom Hearts concept art Yuffie KH.png|Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts Khhd-yuffie-aerith-leon-pluto-traverse-town.jpg Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Humans